This invention relates to a utility cart having a folding handle that allows the cart to be easily stored within a confined space, such as a car trunk or closet.
Utility carts at present are in vogue primarily because of their usefulness and versatility around the home, especially in the garden, or in areas where light construction or home improvement are taking place. Such carts are popular, too, with travelers of all kinds who find them useful for hauling goods and supplies. In order to make these carts portable and easily stored, many past designs have concentrated on elaborate articulate structures to enable the cart to be folded into a smaller size for easy transport from one location to another. Usually the handle portion of such carts is also articulated in some manner to render it reducable in size and foldable, as well, with the cart structure itself. These articulated cart structures, however, are costly to manufacture and costly, therefore, to the consumer, requiring, as well, a high degree of maintenance and service for their continued operation.
There is need, therefore, to provide an economically manufactured utility cart that is easy to use, easy to transport and easy to store, a cart that will not require an articulated structure to enable it to be used or stored, and will not require any significant degree of maintenance and service.